tjs_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Marble
|fans_vs_favorites = Enoch |heroes_vs_villains = Robert, Karrington, Shohn |destiny_isles = Ashton |final_showdown = Robert |previousseason = Cuties |nextseason = Fans vs. Favorites |}}Survivor: Marble Zone is the eighth season of BambiTJ93's fanfic version of the reality television series Survivor, which premiered on December 19th, 2010. It was the final fanfic written in 2010. Read the season here! The show premiered on December 19th, 2010 at 8pm with a special 90-minute premiere, then returned to its normal hour-long format in the following week. The main twist of the season was the 'Leader Twist'. In the first episode, Blanca and Rebecca found leadership necklaces, which gave them leadership of their tribe, and immunity to the merge. Choosing not to have the responsibility of leadership, the girls gave their immunities up to Enoch and Shohn respectively. This twist returned in Survivor: Unfinished Business. Another major twist was the 'Liar Twist'. Connie, before coming out onto the show, was told to change her name, occupation, and age, and play up a new role. For the first nine episodes, she was Diane, a 64 year old store clerk, when in reality she was a 53 year old highly paid nanny. This episode featured the series' second medical evacuation, and also the first OC to be medically evacuated. Enoch injured his hand during the immunity challenge, and was removed in fear of his cut hand getting infected. Episode 6 of this season marked the series' 100th episode. Robert was named the winner in the final episode on January 1st, 2011, defeating Karrington in a 6-1 vote. Enoch won $100,000 as the "Sprint Player of the Season", narrowly beating out Angela and Shohn. As of December 2014, this season has been reported to be the least viewed season out of all 26, even over Survivor: Distant, which is claimed to be the worst season due to being unfinished. Enoch was the only player from this season to return in Survivor: Fans vs. Favorites. He was ultimately the first player voted off. Robert, Shohn, and Karrington all returned in Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. Robert and Shohn were Heroes, while Karrington was a Villain. Robert pulled the purple rock, placing 15th. Karrington placed 10th. Shohn was the last hero voted off, placing 5th. Ashton is the only player from this season to compete in Survivor: Destiny Isles. He ultimately made the finals, placing 3rd with 1 vote. Contestants INTRO Corr: Blanca, Kyle, Mime, Ryne, Enoch, Erik, Ashton, Robert Tomqi: Rebecca, Angela, Jacob, Connie, Patrick, Shohn, Karrington, Jett :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game Voting history Review The Season: The Leader Twist which was introduced this season slightly ruined it, but remained a middle tier season. Despite the twist, it had many great characters (Shohn, Connie, Enoch), and a great underdog storyline. When it comes to the series, it's right down the middle in ratings. The Winner: One of the first underdog winners in the series, Robert is high tier as a winner. Robert lost both allies in under 24 hours, one to a blindside, one to medical reasons. He managed to survive due to the Tomqi tribe turning on one another, and winning against someone hated. Characters © TJBambi93 / Mondo Media Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap